fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
AdamRY's Rockylan Chapter 5: Rocky at Camp
Chapter 5: Rocky At Camp At the mountains, the village was destroyed by Myreille and her army. She and the army journeyed onto the palace where Hello Kitty is. Suddenly, Myreille stopped her horse along with the other horses. She pointed the other way when she heard a noise. Yenmilla, Felicity and Imana Grenno (Huckleberry Hound 2) began to search as Myreille waited. Two Imperial scouts, Numbah 3 and Numbah 5 were thrown to the ground. "Imperial scouts." Yenmilla said. "Myreille Psychiokieus." said Numbah 5. Myreille stared at her as Fearow perched her shoulder. "Nice work, ladies." said the female leader, "You're found the Demon army." The army laughed as Numbah 3 glared at her, "The Emperess Kitty will stop you!" "Stop me? She invited me." Myreille grabbed Numbah 3 by the throat, "By building this wall, she challenged my strength. Well, I'm here to play her game." She threw the KND operative girl to the ground. "Go! Tell your emperess to send her strongest armies. I'm ready." Numbahs 3 and 5 ran off. "How many ladies does it take to deliver a message?" "One." Felicity said, using a crossbow. That day, Yoshi and Bullwinkle were watching Rocky practicing to be a girl. "Okay. Okay, how about this." He began to speak like a girl. "Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword. I have one too. They're very manly and strong." He fumbles with the sword, dropping it on the ground. Yoshi and Bullwinkle rolled around, laughing hysterically until they got hit by Rocky's shoes. "Hey, what was that for, Rock?" Bullwinkle asked, rubbing his heads. "Hokey Smoke! I'm working on it" Rocky snapped. Then he sighed as he put his shoes back on. "Oh, who am I fooling? It'll take a miracle to get me into the army." "I agree." Bullwinkle said. "Did I hear someone ask for a miracle!" the voice echoed. Rocky and Bullwinkle turned around and they saw a giant shadow on a rock, surrounded by flames. "Let me here you say 'yeah'!" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Rocky and Bullwinkle screamed. "That's close enough!" said the shadow. "Ghosts!" Bullwinkle panicked behind the rock. "I scare everything!" "Get ready, Rocky, your seventeen halter is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors." the shadow glances down at the female ant who is making finger shadows of a dog and kicks her, "To guide you through your masquerade!" The shadow who is Raye hid behind the rock. "C'mon, you're gonna stay, you're gonna work with me." said Raye. "Okay, okay, jeez." Princess Dot continued fanning the fire. Raye continued, "So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're a squirrel boy, the penalty is death!" "Who are you?" Rocky asked. "Who am I? Who am I? I am the guardians of lost souls! I am the powerful!" said Raye, "I am pleasure, the indestructive Sailor Mars." Rocky stared at her for a moment. "I'm pretty hot, huh?" Without warning, Yoshi steps all over her, making her coughed. "Brother Bullwinkle, please don't tell our ancestors sent you a little fairy to guide you." said Rocky. "Sailor Scout! Sailor Scout! Not a fairy. I don't do the 'casting spell' thing." Raye pointed out. "Right..." Rocky said, still unimpressed. "Yeah, I have special powers." Raye stared at his chest, "For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor." Rocky gasped and slapped her. "Alright! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make note of this." Princess Dot began to write. "Dishonor on you, dishonor on your brother, dishonor on your cow, dis-" Rocky stopped her, "Stop! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before." "Then I'm gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You clear on that?" Raye asked as Rocky nodded. "Alright. Okey-dokey! Let's get this show on the road. Princess Dot, get the bags! Let's move it heifer." Later, Rocky stood at the front of the camp along as Bullwinkle hid himself. "The Shroud of Shadows will let us be invisible as long as we're covered." said Bullwinkle. Raye hid herself under Rocky's armor. "Okay, this is it! Time to show them your woman walk! Shoulder back, chest high, feet apart, head up and strut! 2,3, break that bone, 2,3 and work it!" Sharlene walked at camp, very weird. They passed two men who are picking the nose and cleaning the dirt off the toes with chopsticks. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Raye asked. "They're disgusting." Rocky said. "No, they're ladies." Raye said, "And you're gonna have to act like them, so pay attention." Rocky stared at 3 girls. Showing along a lady with freckles, eyelashes, orange hairs and white, red and blue helmet and boots named Little Miss Daredevil. With her is a blueberry lady with blonde hairs, light blue eyelashes and pink lips named Madame Blueberry and a she-moose named Christy McCarthy. "Look, this tatoo will protect me from harm." said Miss Daredevil. Madame Blueberry and Christy smirked at each other until Madame Blueberry punched her; she kissed her knuckle. Christy laughed, "I hope you can get your money back!" "I don't think I can do this." Rocky said, wasn't sure. "It's all attitude." Raye said, "Be tough like this guy here!" Madame Blueberry spits and glares at Rocky, "What are you looking at?" "Punch her. That's how women say hello." said Raye. Rocky punches Madame Blueberry; she slams into brown haired girl with pink outfits named Jessica the Pink Heart. "Oh, Blueberry, you made a friend." Jessica said. "Good. Now slap her on the behind." Raye said. "They like that." she added. Sharlene slaps Blueberry from behind. "Woo-hoo." She grabbed Rocky by the collar, "I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy!" "Blueberry, relax and chant with me." Jessica picks Madame Blueberry who has her face turned red. "Nanunami tofu dah." "Nanunami tofu dah." Madame Blueberry calmed down. "Feel better?" Jessica asked. "Yeah." Madame Blueberry replied while Jessica put her down; he looked at Rocky, "Ah, you aint' worth my time, chicken girl." "Chicken girl?" Raye snapped. "Say that to my face, you limp noodle." she said. Suddenly, Mademe Blueberry grabs Rocky and tries to punch her but he ducks when she punched Christy three times. "Oh, sorry, Christy. Hey!" She reaches down to catch Rocky from crawling away and Christy kicks him in Jessica then attacks with a flying side kick. They start fighting with Jessica sprung to get them off. Rocky scrambles away. "Hey, there she goes!" Christy shouted. They chased Rocky through a tent and the gang of three stop abruply at the end of the food line. Jessica knocks everyone over like dominoes and finally the pot overturns. Everyone gets up and advances on Rocky. "Hey, girls..." Rocky panicked while Bellatrix watched the whole thing and went inside the tent. Inside the tent, Kairi and three dogs-like figures listened. The first is a child-like black and white furred girl dog with black eyes, white face, a red nose and a light black hairstyle with blond and white strands, wearing a white, blue and pink uniform-like dress with a vertical pink and gold patterns on the middle, the top and the bottom, a light blue sleeveless jumpsuit, a blue and pink necktie-like bowtie, a yellow, pink and cyan headpiece with flowers and white, light pink and magenta heeled boots and long gloves named Dot Warner. The second is a tall black and white furred boy dog with black eyes, a white face and a red nose, wearing a dark green and light orange vest-like coat, white and gold gloves, brown pants, black, orange and yellow buckled belt, white and green goggles on his neck and white and brown boots named Yakko Warner, Dot's oldest brother. The third was a young black and white furred boy dog with black eyes, a white face, short black hairs, a tongue out his mouth and a red nose, wearing a red cap, a blue long sleeved tunic-like shirt, a dark blue and purple neckwear, white and lavender gloves with stars on it, mauve pants and white gunner boots named Wakko Warner, Dot's youngest brother. Next to them was a young woman with long red hair, wearing a pink and white stiped dress-like top, blue pants, a gold and silver necklace, light pink fingerless gloves, a purple and white cloak-like cape, white sleeves, a black-ish red and mauve sash with a silver heart buckle and purple and white sneakers. "Uhhhh... Mommy, we sure that beyblader and her minions are invaded the kingdom" said Yakko to his mother. "The Demons have struck here, here and here." Kairi explained. "I will take the main troop to the Tung Show Pass and stop Myreille Psychiokieus before she destroys this village." "Excellent strategies, miss! I do love surprises." said Bellatrix. Kairi continued explaining to Dot, "You will stay and train the new recruits when Bellatrix believes you're ready, you will join us...Captain." "Captain?" Dot asked. "Co-caption for you and your brothers." "Co-captain? Awesome!" Wakko said. "Oh, this is an enormous responsibility, general!" Bellatrix said, "Perhaps a soldier with more experience?" "Number 1 in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques..." said Kairi, "...an impressive military lineage...I believe Dot Warner will do an excellent job." "Oh I will! I won't let you down! This is...I mean...yes ma'am." Dot bowed. "Very good." Kairi said, "We'll toast Cartoonville's victory at the Imperial City. I'll expect a full report in three weeks." She walked out of the tent. "And believe me, I won't leave anyone out." Bellatrix finished. "Captain Dot Warner." said Dot, "Leader of Cartoonville's finest troops." "No, the greatest troops of all time." said Yakko as he, Wakko and Dot walked outside. As they went outside, they saw the troops fighting each other as Kim Possible, beaten badly, saluted and fell down. "Most impressive." Bellatrix said, unhappy. Kairi hopped on his horse, "Good luck, Captain." She and her army ran off, riding their horses." "Good luck...mother." said Dot as she and her brothers looked at their army and looked at Bellatrix. "Day One." Bellatrix smirked. "Soldiers!" Dot yelled. The magical girls stopped fighting after Madame Blueberry punched Kasumi (from Dead or Alive). They separate, revealing Rocky taking cover. "She startled it!" they shouted. Dot, Yakko and Wakko walked towards Rocky who got up and dusted himself. "I don't need anyone causing trouble at my camp!" Dot said. "Sorry..." Rocky began to speak in a girl's voice, "I mean, sorry you had to say that. But you know what it is when you get those manly urges...just gotta kill something. Fix things...A cook outdoors..." "What's your name?" Dot asked. "Uh...um...uh..." Rocky tried to answer. "Your commanding officer just asked you a question." said Bellatrix. "So answer." Yakko and Wakko said. "Okay, that's it!" Bullwinkle said as he removed the cloak, revealing himself. "Hey, kids aren't supposed to see here!" Bellatrix said until she saw Bullwinkle, "You can enter since you are a woman." "I am staying with him-I mean her!" Bullwinkle said. "So let me in or else!" "Or else what?" Bellatrix asked. "Or else i'll kick you in a shin." Bullwinkle said. "Okay, okay." Bellatrix said. Bullwinkle walked to where Rocky, the captain and co-captains are. "Thanks for not helping me, Bullwinkle." Rocky said, through gritted teeth before talking to Dot and her two brothers in a woman talk. "I've got a name...and it's a girl's name too." "Christy! How about Christy?" Raye asked. "Her name is Christy McCarthy." Rocky whispered to Raye. "I didn't ask for her name." Dot said, "I asked for yours." "Uh...ah-chu!" said Raye. "Ah-Chu." said Rocky. "Ah-Chu?" Dot asked. "Gesueintight!" Raye laughed, "I kill myself." "Raye..." Rocky glared at her also. "Raye?" Dot asked. "No." Rocky blurted out. "Then what is it?" Dot is getting impatient. "Anya! Anya was my best friend growing up." said Raye. "It's Anya." said Rocky. "Anya." Dot said. "Course." Raye said, "Anya did steal my boy..." "Rocky hushed Raye up, "Yes, my name is Anya." "Let me see your conscription notice." Dot said as 'Anya' handed him the scroll. "Petunia Rhubarb Fauna? The Petunia Vegietale-Fauna?" "I didn't know Petunia Rhubarb had a daughter." Bellatrix said. "Err, she didn't talk about me that much." Rocky said as he was about to spit but fails. "I can see why." Bellatrix said, "The girl's an absolute lunatic." The troops laughed. "Okay, ladies, thanks to your new friend, Anya, you will spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice." Dot ordered, "But tomorrow, the real works begins." "Yes, the real hard work begins." Wakko smirked The troops mumbled as Madame Blueberry and Christy glared at Rocky. "Ya know, we gotta work on your people skills." said Raye as Rocky slowly nodded. "Bullwinkle and I will training for fighting Demons for tomorrow." said Rocky. Category:Mulan spoofs Category:Mulan parodies Category:Mulan Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Mulan Fanfiction Category:Mulan Fanfictions Category:Fanmakes